Just This Night
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: "All right Hei. How long are you planning on holding me?" she asked, her eyes trailing up to look at the impassive mask. The face behind the mask continued to look forward as he replied. "Just for tonight," he said softly, his voice almost tender. "Then you can try to capture me again tomorrow." (Hei/Misaki pairing. So far one-shot. Might add other chapters. Suggestive themes)


I recently watched the Darker Than Black Seasons 1 & 2 as well as the OVAs this December 2014 and came to really enjoy the show. It started a bit slow, but by the end I couldn't stop watching (especially for the first season. I didn't really care for the second one). I felt it was quite unique and orignal and the main characters fabulous. I loved the complexity of Hei/BK201/Li. Seeing so many sides and dimensions to one character was a real treat. Plus he was a bad-ass contractor killing machine! Loved his fight scenes. I also loved Misaki as the police chief. She was a strong female lead with a softer side and I personally enjoy a relationship between her and Hei versus Yin and Hei (Yin was just too emotionless for me. But that is how she is supposed to be as a doll. Even with her starting to awaken, she just didn't have much personality or held my interest). Anyway, I wrote this on a whim after finishing Season 1. So far it is just a ONE-SHOT, but I might make more chapters to go after this one. We will see if my muse wants to go that direction. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like it. I certainly appreciate it! Oh and Happy New Year's Eve!

Update: I had this story posted earlier on New Year's Eve 2014, but for some reason it was removed. I don't know if it was a glitch or something else. I have since moved it from a T rating to M rating and hope that will fix the issue. I just wanted to add thank-yous from readers who had reviewed when it was first posted before it had disappeared.

To tsuki-llama- thank you for your wonderful, detailed review. I truly appreciated it and was glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for pointing out the misspellings. I hate when I don't catch them! Sorry it came across as Hei with a kidnapping/raping vibe in the beginning. I didn't mean it to sound that way. For this line "Might as well finish what he started" I meant he might as well hold Misaki like he did sister instead of just letting her go. Sorry for the confusion and I appreciate the rest of your input as well.

To Dear4Life- thank you also for your review! I am so pleased you liked it and took the time to comment!

Just For Tonight

It was close to eight o'clock that night when Hei finally managed to push himself into a sitting position on his worn futon. The single blanket bunched around his waist providing his lower body with scant warmth. Sometimes he did not mind playing the part of the contractor and the Syndicate's personal assassin. It helped distract him and kept him moving forward. However, for just once he did not want to act the cold, rational killer and fulfill his mission tonight. Instead he wished he could just sink into a drunken stupor and wallow in his misery. Tonight was the anniversary of _her_ disappearance. Yet, failure was not an option for him by the Syndicate and they had no cares for his personal suffering. He was supposed to be emotionless anyway. With a long sigh, he stood up. He would eliminate his target quickly and then perhaps pick up a few containers of sake to nurse him through the long night. Donning his black trench coat and mask, he stalked out into the darkness of the night.

Misaki Kirihara hurried up the flight of stairs inside a dilapidated building, her Glock gripped tightly in her hands. Saito had just informed of her of BK201's location mere minutes ago and it appeared he was quite active. By pure happenstance she was in his vicinity. Saito had asked her to wait for backup, but Misaki knew by the time her team arrived it would be too late and the Black Reaper would be gone.

_Tonight is the night_ became the running mantra in her mind whenever she was about to encounter the Black Reaper. This time he was not going to slip through her fingers. In her mind's eye she could see the whole scenario playing out as she apprehended him. She could almost feel the cold steel of her cuffs secured around his wrists. She would finally have some of her numerous questions answered and bring the infamous contractor to justice. Yet, a small part of her felt torn with capturing him. The Black Reaper had protected her a few times and could have killed her in many other opportunities, but he did not. Why? This was the question that burned the brightest in her.

She reached the door to the roof and cautiously opened it, gun extended before her. Scanning the rooftop from left to right her eyes landed on the familiar black coat. BK201 was kneeling over a prone body. He did not seem to have noticed her. She moved forward swiftly and quietly until she was a few paces behind him.

"Stand up and turn slowly. You are under arrest BK201," she stated tersely, her gun trained on the back of his head. Ever so slowly the masked face turned in her direction. Misaki felt a chill sweep through her as the black, lifeless eyes of the mask bored into her. Cautiously he stood, moving to face her. Suddenly she knew her previous encounters with the contractor were vastly different from tonight. Instinctively she felt her muscles coiled to run. It was as if an electric current of energy was sparking between them, deadly and furious in its power. He did not even give her time to react.

_Shit_ was all she could think as he suddenly flew at her. In the blink of an eye her gun was wrenched from her hands and flung across the rooftop. Her cellphone soon followed suit. He then was behind her, one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other around her neck. Misaki felt a twinge of fear for the first time in her career as her body was pressed harshly against the strong contours of his. _He is __extremely__ fast. I never had time to __counter__. _

Hei took in a deep breath. What the hell was he doing? He felt a slight tremor ripple through the police chief currently trapped in his arms. At first he had been frustrated he would need to deal with her. Usually he wouldn't mind, but tonight he just wanted to be done with his job and be left alone to his suffering. Then she had to show up and he let his body react on instinct. Now that he had her captured, what on earth was he going to do to her? Hei closed his midnight blue eyes as a memory of holding Pai came unbidden into his mind. His eyes snapped open at what he thought next. It was wrong of him to consider doing this, but at the same time the thought of meager, artificial comfort felt like life returning to him.

Misaki stayed very still, afraid that the slightest movement might set him off. Maybe she had been deluding herself this whole time that he was not like the other contractors. How was she going to escape his clutches when he could electrocute her in a split second?

"Officer Kirihara, remove your handcuffs and place one on your wrist," the Black Reaper ordered, his voice deep. Misaki stiffened slightly. Great, now she was becoming his hostage. She thought of trying to break free of his hold, but he seemed to read her mind and the arm around her neck tightened. Misaki put her right hand in her pocket and withdrew the restraints. She secured the one cuff on her left hand.

"Raise and extend forward both your hands close together," Hei continued. Misaki sighed in frustration, but complied. The arm around her throat loosened and moved down to place the other half of the handcuffs on her right hand. _What a strange twist of fate that I'm the one captured instead of him. I should have waited for backup for once_ she thought with a slight turn of her stomach. What was he going to do with her now? Hei released the arm around her throat and loosened the grip on her waist so she would have some mobility.

"Turn around and put yourarms around my neck."

Misaki felt her body tremble on its own accord as she was now forced to embrace this ruthless killer. His left arm gripped her firmly once more, pressing her more intimately against his hardened body. She could feel the coiled power residing in his muscles that held her and recognition filtered in her mind just how strong he was.

"Hang on tight," Hei murmured in her ear before taking a running leap off the building. Misaki's stomach lurched painfully in her throat as they plummeted towards the unforgiving ground and she clung to the man in black with every ounce of strength she had. He did not seem to notice. Just when she thought it would be the end of them both, his wire shot out from his arm and they soared to the next rooftop. They continued this frenzied pace across rooftops for quite some time with the Black Reaper landing for just a second before flying to the next building. She kept her eyes firmly closed, wishing this death-defying ride would be over soon.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of whipping through the air, BK201 landed on the ground. Misaki's legs felt like jell-o that had been jiggled for far too long and she leaned heavily against his body for support. She actually felt somewhat grateful as the contractor scooped up her legs and began to walk carrying her bridal style. She decided it was safe to open her eyes. She was stunned at the location. They were on a grassy knoll heading towards a clump of trees. _We must be in some park_ she mused. Curiosity and fear twisted in equal parts in her pounding heart. Did he take her all the way out here to murder her and bury her corpse in some obscure location no one would find? Adrenaline flooded her nervous system and she began to struggle in earnest to free herself from his grasp. The Black Reaper crushed her body to his in a vice-like grip causing her gasp in surprise and cease her struggles. She tried in vain to move once again, but it was futile. She gazed up at the eerie lifeless mask and wished she could see this contractor's eyes so she could at least get an idea of what he was thinking.

Hei knew the officer currently trapped in his arms was becoming more fearful by the moment and part of him felt he should just let her go. It was not in his character to kidnap and frighten women. However, he had already come this far. Might as well finish what he started. He spotted a large, gnarled oak tree and decided that would be perfect. He leaned against the tree and slide down it until he was sitting on the ground. He relaxed against the support of the timber, cradling Misaki more gently to his body. His arms remembered this pose quite well and he felt a certain measure of calmness fill him as he recalled holding Pai much this way. He sighed contentedly, letting all the tension leave his body.

Misaki stopped her struggling as the Black Reaper settled against the tree. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was he actually holding her like he would a lover? What on earth was this man thinking? She was nestled on his lap, her head burrowed in the crook of his neck. Her face began to blush at the intimacy of their position. For many minutes, silence stretched between them. Hei could feel Misaki relaxing ever so slightly in his embrace, her muscles no longer taunt from fear. He smiled to himself under the mask. He had forgotten how comforting human contact was. He hoped she would not hate him too much for using her in this way. He felt her shift, her lips accidentally brushing the exposed column of his throat as she tried to become more comfortable. He certainly liked that and wouldn't mind it happening again.

"BK201?" Misaki started tentatively.

"Hei. Call me Hei," he replied.

"All right Hei. How long are you planning on holding me?" she asked, her eyes trailing up to look at the impassive mask. The face behind the mask continued to look forward as he replied.

"Just for tonight," he said softly, his voice almost tender. "Then you can try to capture me again tomorrow."

"And that's all you want to do to me? Hold me?" she said dubiously. He gave a low chuckle.

"Yes, as ludicrous as it sounds, that is all I want," Hei replied. Misaki was surprised at how gentle he could sound compared to earlier.

"You're a strange contractor," she muttered under her breath. Hei grinned at he statement. Yes, strange and maybe a bit crazy were best to describe him. They were quiet again. Misaki could hear the steady thud of his heart and it was oddly soothing.

"Why did you choose this life?" she asked. Hei stiffened, his grip pulling her closer to him as if trying to shield his own body from something painful. Long moments dragged by and Masaki could tell the contractor was at war with sharing personal information about himself to his enemy. She almost thought she would get no reply when his voice broke the hushed stillness of the night air.

"I did not choose this. I did it for my sister, Pai. She was actually the original BK201 in South America," he replied, his voice low and thick with emotion. Masaki's eyes widened in surprise. She twisted to try and look at his masked face as he spoke. She was even more stunned as he continued on his own accord. It was like a dam had burst inside of him and all the pent of memories were pouring out.

"I wasn't a contractor then, but an assassin for our team during the battle at Heaven's Gate. So many different contractors battling and vying for power. I couldn't leave my sister alone in those dangers. She was strong, yet her price was a steep one for her power. After she used it, utter exhaustion would overtake her and she would crumple to the ground if I didn't catch her in time. It was doing those moments she was most vulnerable. Many nights I would hold her until she had paid her dues for her abilities." Hei paused and swallowed thickly, sorrow stating to well up in him.

"It sounds like you were close," Misaki said gently, "what happened to her?"

"There was a large explosion inside Heaven's Gate. She disappeared and I have been searching for her these past five years."

"So are your abilities actually hers?" Misaki queried. Hei nodded.

"Very astute of you to pick up on that Officer Kirihara, but I would expect nothing less from the police chief. Yes, somehow her powers transferred to me, but I do not have to pay her price for her abilities."

"You're still human then, aren't you?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. I still feel every emotion: fear, rage, sorrow, helplessness, frustration..." Hei sighed. "I sometimes wish I was a full contractor so I could stop feeling the pain of her disappearance." Hei looked down as he felt Misaki rest one of her cuffed hands against his heart.

"I am sorry for you loss," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said and she knew he meant it. Her mind now felt muddled and confused. The man currently holding her was painting her a very different picture compared the cold, ruthless persona he displayed as the Black Reaper. Was he actually good at the core of his being? However, he still had murdered so many and she couldn't overlook that.

"Why do you continue on as a contractor?" Misaki pressed hoping to continue to learn more about him. She was still surprised he had shared so much about himself already.

"I am good at it and it pays wells," Hei stated matter-of-factly. "I also like to think I am removing the more dangerous contractors and humans from existence."

"Interesting. Are you viewing yourself good for killing other contractors then?"

Hei shifted and Misaki was momentarily distracted as he adjusted her position on his lap. All the talking had taken her mind off where she was situated. Her cheeks burned once more as she knew he was moving her so not to crush his more _delicate_ parts. _Thank God he isn't aroused. This would be even more humiliating _she thought. She pressed her face into the fabric of his trench coat, hoping her embarrassment would wear off soon.

"No, I wouldn't view myself as good. Killing is killing. But I know that my killings are meant to end those who would probably hurt humans, so I feel my conscience is somewhat clear," he replied thoughtfully. Misaki sighed. He was becoming harder and harder to hate and her desire to arrest him was beginning to leave her. Well, for tonight she wouldn't dwell on it. She would just let him hold her and like he said, she could try to capture him tomorrow.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I wasn't expecting that," she said, her fingers trailing over a black button on his coat.

"Your welcome. Thank you for letting me hold you against your will," Hei chuckled, looking down at her. Misaki looked up at him, her face breaking into a smile against her better judgment.

"Well I didn't have anything better to do," she bantered back.

"I could see that. A woman like you must get so bored," Hei said. Misaki's face suddenly grew solemn.

"But why tonight?" she asked. Hei let out a deep breath.

"Tonight is the anniversary of her disappearance. It's when I miss her the most. I then got this crazy notion that perhaps holding you might help instead of me drinking my pain away. It's completely insane, but I guess my head isn't too clear in this instance."

"I agree, it's crazy. But I think it's weird that I don't mind it as much as I thought I would," she replied. Hei was very glad to hear that admission. Her body trembled in his arms. "Though I think I am finally starting to get cold," she said as another tremor wracked her body. Hei moved, setting her on the ground by his side. He then stood and unzipped his trench coat.

"Well I can't have you freezing. That wouldn't be very nice of me especially since I am keeping you from a warm bed." Masika watched curious what he was going to do next. He came to crouch in front of her, his eyes landing on the metal cuffs.

"Those can't be too comfortable either. Where do you keep the key?"

Misaki looked up at him. Was he really going to remove them? For a brief second she entertained the idea of running like a bat out of hell once she was free from the restraints. Then she decided against it. It was very cold now and his coat looked so warm and inviting.

"My left back pocket." She shifted on her hip so he could have access, trying very hard to think of anything else than his hand touching her rear end as he rummaged through the pocket. He found the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Misaki gingerly began to rub her stiff wrists, but Hei's hands stopped her. Instead he took her right wrist in both of his hands and began to gently massage the sore muscles. Misaki couldn't believe how warm and good his hands felt and she let out a small moan of appreciation. Hei smiled to himself, glad he could make this woman feel better. She was certainly gaining more of his respect as time went on. She was trying to understand him instead of writing him off as nothing more than a contractor. It was a refreshing and nice feeling.

After both her wrists were sufficiently warmed and loosened, Hei shrugged out of his coat. He sat back against the tree once more and beckoned to her to take up her place on his lap again. Misaki swallowed thickly. He was allowing her the opportunity to return to him this time of her own free will. Should she? _The hell with it_ she thought. She crawled over to him and clambered back onto those toned legs of his. Instead of being bridal style, she wedged herself lengthwise between his legs and leaned her head on his chest, just below his Adam's apple. Hei gave a rumble of approval and threw his trench over them both as a makeshift blanket.

_This is nice_, _really nice_ she thought sleepily. How long had it been since she had human contact such as being held by a man? Too long for her to even recall. Her half-awake senses took in his scent, a heady mixture of salt, leather from his holster for his knife, and his own unique essence. Her left hand came up on its own accord and began to trace the planes of his muscles hidden under the tight black shirt he wore. His pectorals were firm and perfectly proportioned. Her hand lazily continued south, tracing each abdominal muscle and chiseled groove. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him she surmised.

Hei's mind went into over drive as Misaki continued her innocent exploration of his body. However, not so innocent thoughts were taking up residency in his mind. This was quickly becoming a bad idea to have let her stay with him. She wasn't his sister and his body was recognizing that fact. He groaned slightly as her hand trailed down his hip and over his thigh. Part of him desperately wished her fingers would trail over another, more sensitive section of his anatomy. He shook his head slightly, vainly trying to remove that train of thought from his mind. His blood felt like it was boiling and the mask far too warm.

"Misaki," he said quietly. She immediately stopped her exploration of his body, surprised he has used her first name. It was a pleasant sound to hear coming from his lips. She suddenly wondered what his mouth would look like and perhaps feel like.

"Yes Hei," she said, her brown eyes staring up into the mask.

"Will you promise me to keep your eyes closed?" he asked seriously. She was about to ask why when it dawned on her. She was dying to see what his face looked like, but she didn't want to break his trust.

"All right, I promise," she replied. Her eyes closed and she felt Hei's hand come up. She heard him gently set the mask down. Her other four senses went on high alert and her breath began catch in her throat as she felt his face near her own. His left hand came to tangle in her messy ponytail at the base of her neck while his right arm twined around her waist, drawing her ever closer to his being. His nose trailed her jawline, inhaling her scent of cherry blossom body wash and her own natural fragrance. His lips traced a path down the length of her pale neck, making her pant at the burning trail of desire he was leaving on her flesh. His lips returned to her face teasing her with little kisses on her cheeks, always coming closer to her mouth, but never quite touching. She was about to grab his face and kiss him, when he completely stopped and back slightly away.

She could feel the intensity of his eyes as he gazed down at her, probably weighing the pros and cons of what he should do. She desperately wanted to look at him and see his eyes' hue, know what he was thinking, but she kept her lids firmly closed. She felt him shift closer and the anticipation built in her. _Just for tonight_ she chanted in her mind, trying to shut up her conscience that she should not be desiring to make out with a contractor.

Hei was fighting a similar battle and his rational mind was loosing. Clearly she was not opposed to his advances. For once, could he let himself go and just enjoy the moment? Could he take some measure of happiness and pleasure Misaki was willing to allow him? Yes, he could.

Hei closed the gap between them and he could of sworn he heard Misaki sigh in relief as his lips met hers. It was a gentle connection at first. A slow slide of motion and tender caress. Her lips were plump and lush while his were firm and full. Hei gently bite down on her lower lip, causing her to moan as he sucked on the tender morsel. Soon his kisses became more frantic which she gladly met while her fingers tangled through his saggy, black locks. She felt his tongue gently probing her mouth and she opened her mouth slightly to grant him entrance. He plunged in, ravishing her mouth quite throughly and greedily taking every moan and sigh she offered. His right hand came up to feel the full swell of her soft bosom. His hand continued to fondle her and he groaned as her little bud began to harden under his touch. She was so soft and yet firm and he could feel his body desiring to touch and know her more.

Misaki felt herself slipping deeper under the haze of pleasure. Hei's touch was electrifying and thrilling and was making her ache for more. She could feel her core moisten with anticipation. His lips were back at her neck and more possessive this time, nipping and sucking firmly on her tender flesh. His hands had trailed down her sides until they rested under her rear. With hardly any effort on his part, he lifted her back onto his lap, but with her legs straddling him this time. She felt a stab of pleasure course throughout her entire being as she felt his hardened length press against her sensitive nub. She rested her head on his shoulder as she rolled her hips slightly. This caused Hei to growl which made her smile that she could bring that reaction from him. She so badly wanted this to continue and for a second she forgot to close her eyes. Her vision landed on his discarded mask, the upturned face glaring ominously at her. It was as if someone had doused her in cold water. Her body froze as her mind frantically tried to return to sanity. She was a police officer, he was a contractor. Even if it was only for tonight, would she come to regret it tomorrow? She had never been interested in one night stands either. Could her heart take having this intimacy only to have it fade away as quickly as it had been given? Probably not.

Hei felt the change in Misaki instantly and stopped his actions, letting his hands fall to his sides. Her head was still pressed against his neck and her arms wrapped around his back, but her body was rigid instead of soft and pliable. He waited for her, knowing soon she would probably say they had gone far enough. He felt a bit disappointed, but on the other hand relieved. If they continued, well it probably would be wonderful and amazing. However, this would be just a temporary fix to the loneliness he was feeling. It wasn't right of him to be so greedy and try to take so much from her when he would give her nothing, but regret in the end.

"Hei."

"Misaki."

They said each other's name in unison. Misaki smiled faintly.

"You first," she whispered in his ear, her hand idly toying with the fabric of his trench coat.

"Thank you for tonight. I am sorry I was trying to take so much from you to fill this void in me," he said softly, his hand coming up to gently stroke her long, silken hair. It had long come undone from her ponytail and cascaded in lush waves down her back.

"Thank you also and I am sorry for starting something I knew I wouldn't be able to follow through with," she replied. Her own hand came up on to mirror his actions and she caressed his tousled locks. He gave her a faint squeeze. She kept her eyes trained on the ground as he reached down to procure his mask. Soon the cold exterior swallowed up his flushed skin and Masaki turned to look at the black eyes. They no longer appeared so lifeless and cold like before.

"I can take you anywhere you would like," Hei said. It was a few hours away from dawn, but he felt the fog of sorrow had lifted. He didn't want to make Misaki feel like a prisoner to him any longer. Misaki smiled at him.

"You said you would hold me tonight. I don't think it's quite morning," she replied. Hei watched in stunned silence as she snuggled against him once more, drawing his coat around her body. He looked down at her, fondness and gratitude welling up in his heart.

"Good night, Misaki. Sleep well," he whispered. Misaki murmured a good night back to him. She knew she would sleep well cradled in his strong arms. He had helped her remember to live a little and had shown her not all contractors were emotionless killers. Who would have known?

Hei settled against the tree, his right hand continuing to stroke her hair. Soon Misaki was sound asleep. Hei kept his face upturned to the night sky, watching the fake stars glimmering brilliantly. Just for tonight, he was happy.


End file.
